Mi Heroe
by Bubblesthepimagi
Summary: El cariño entre gemelos no tiene comparación y Dipper le demostrara a Mabel que con tal de defenderla y proteguerla hará lo que sea, inclusive si tiene que terminar a los golpes con algun idiota, Dipper siempre estara ahi cuando su hermana lo necesite.


**Hola chicos, espero que les guste esta historia!**

**Me encanta el cariño que se tienen Mabel y Dipper y me gusta mucho Gravitty Falls de echo la estaba viendo hace un momento y me llego la inspiracion hahaha, ****por favor comenten y díganme si les gusto o si les gustaria que hiciera mas historias sobre ellos (:**

**obiamente los personajes son propiedad de Alex Hirsch (:**

**sin mas que decir disfruten :D**

* * *

Mabel entro corriendo y fue hacia las escaleras, Dipper se pudo dar cuenta de que estaba llorando y lo último que escucho fue como la puerta de su habitación se azotaba. Preocupado por su hermana, fue hacia su habitación y toco la puerta.

-Vete- le respondió Mabel entre sollozos

-Vamos Mabs y ahora que pasa, ¿Por qué lloras?-

-No quiero hablar de eso Dipper- El chico abrió la puerta, para convencer a su hermana de que le contara

-Ni siquiera quieres hablarlo con tu gemelo favorito- Dipper asomo su cara sonriente encima del hombro de su hermana, esto hiso que Mabel sonriera débilmente

-Eres mi único gemelo, torpe-

-Y apuesto a que soy tu favorito- le sonrió presumidamente Dipper, Mabel ya no pudo luchar contra eso y finalmente rio, su hermano siempre lograba subirle el ánimo –Ves, te vez más bonita cuando estas sonriendo, te ves tan… bueno tan Mabel hahaha- su hermana le sonrió con un par de lágrimas todavía en sus ojos –Me quieres contar que te paso ahora-

-Está bien- suspiro Mabel –¿Recuerdas a Steve?-

-Claro, como olvidarme de él… lo mencionaste todo el verano pasado… todo el tiempo cuando ya estábamos en casa –Dipper se puso en posición pensante -En la escuela… cuando estábamos de camino a Gracity Falls de nuevo… la mitad de lo que lleva el verano…-

-Ok bien bien ya me di cuenta de que lo recuerdas- dijo Mabel mientras le tapaba la boca con una mano a su hermano –Bueno, hablaba tanto de el por qué emm… aparte de que me gusta… gustaba… bueno… emm… se supone que somos novios desde el verano pasado- esto último lo dijo casi gritándolo y cerrando los ojos

-¡¿QUÉ?!- grito Dipper, su hermana ya se esperaba esta reacción –Mabel ¿Por qué?, ¿cómo?- el chico estaba demasiado confundida, ya sabía que Mabel era una chica que se enamora con facilidad, pero no creía que llegara a ese extremo además siempre se contaban todo

-Porque ya tengo 17 años, soy perfectamente libre de tener un novio y si te preguntas como paso… pues solo paso-

-Si Mabel, sé que tienes 17, bueno tenemos… no importa, lo que importa es que no puedes ser novia del primer chico que te diga "que linda estas hoy" o que te guiña el ojo- Dipper miraba a los ojos a su hermana, mientras a esta le escurrían de nuevo algunas lágrimas –creí que habías aprendido con Norman… bueno con los gnomos mejor dicho-

-Es que creí que esta vez sí era amor a primera vista- Mabel ya estaba comenzando a llorar, Dipper solo la abrazo

-Bueno ¿y que paso?-

-Rompió una promesa… y la rompió de la peor forma posible- la chica hundió su rostro en el pecho de su hermano

-¿Cuál fue la promesa?-

-Era simple… prometió que nunca me iba a engañar con otra chica que no importaría que regresara hasta el próximo verano- dijo Mabel entre lagrimas

-Wooow- Dipper aparto a Mabel de él, cuando su hermana alzo la vista para mirarlo, él tenía una expresión seria –¿Él muy imbécil te engaño?- su hermana solo asintió con tristeza

-Con razón lo notaba tan raro estos días desde que llegamos… y lo peor es que se dio cuenta cuando yo lo sorprendí y ni siquiera le importo- Mabel comenzó a llorar de nuevo –Siguió besando a la tonta de Pacifica-

-Ok, ya escuche suficiente- dijo Dipper enojado, alejándose de su hermana

-¿Dipper?- observo confundida como su hermano bajaba las escaleras con enojo -¡Dipper espera!- comenzó a correr tras de él -¿Adónde vas?- le dijo un poco sofocada, cuando finalmente lo alcanzo ya lejos de la cabaña

-Voy a ver al imbécil de Steve- dijo Dipper apretando los dientes del enojo

-¿Qué?, ¿para qué?- Mabel se estaba comenzando a angustiar

-Voy a darle una lección- se detuvo solo para voltear a ver a Mabel-Nadie se burla de mi hermana… y más que nada… nadie le rompe el corazón- su hermano la miro directamente a los ojos, expresando enojo y al mismo tiempo seguridad y valentía en sus palabras, dicho esto Dipper comenzó a caminar de nuevo

-Aww Dipper, amo que me defiendas, pero no vale la pena, enserio- comenzó a jalarlo del brazo, pero ni así lograba que su hermano retrocediera –Ademas, a ti nunca te han gustado los golpes, nunca has estado en una pelea…-

-Ni siquiera sigas intentando Mabel, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión- y agito el brazo para que su hermana lo soltara, quedándose Mabel parada viendo como su hermano se alejaba

-¡Dipper escúchame!- le grito pero su hermano siguió caminando -¡Dipper!- le volvió a gritar pero ni así volteo –Ay Dipper… oh cielos… por favor que no lo lastimen- se dijo Mabel para sí misma

* * *

Paso alrededor de 2 horas cuando Dipper abrió la puerta de la cabaña. El chico traía varios morenotes y raspones en el cuerpo, la esquina del labio roto, le escurría un poco de sangre por la nariz, también tenía un ojo morado y traía su gorra en la mano. Mabel fue la primera en verlo ya que desde que su hermano se fue, estuvo cerca de la puerta todo el tiempo

-¡Dipper!- corrió a abrazar a su hermano, pero al hacerlo Dipper soltó un sonido de dolor y se apartó de el –Pero mira como estas- comenzaron a escurrirle algunas lágrimas por sus mejillas

-Woow chico ¿Qué te sucedió?- dijo Soos cuando vio a Dipper todo golpeado -¿Te caíste de algún lado?- Dipper solo negó con la cabeza

-Emm, tuve una pelea con alguien-

-¿Pelea?... pero si tu no peleas- dijo Soos confundido

-Era un asunto de hermandad- Dipper le sonrió débilmente

–Te dije que no valía la pena- le dijo Mabel acariciándole una mejilla a su hermano –Mira cómo te dejo ese tonto- Dipper comenzó a reír débilmente y Mabel lo miro totalmente confundida

-Le gane- sonrió débilmente y Mabel sonrió de oreja a oreja con sus ojos brillándole de felicidad –Además- sostuvo la cara de su hermana con sus manos –Cualquier cosa que se trate de ti o de defenderte, vale absolutamente la pena- le dijo tiernamente

-¡Hey chicos!- dijo Wendy desde la puerta, haciendo que los gemelos la voltearan a ver –Tienen que ver al tonto de Steve, está llorando como bebe- comenzó a reir Wendy y antes de irse se acercó a Dipper –Bien echo Dipp- le dijo, le dio un beso cerca de la esquina de su labios y se fue, dejando a Dipper sin palabras y con una mirada de tonto enamorado.

-Oh yo tengo que ver esto- dijo Soos -¿No vienen chicos?-

-No lo creo, tenemos que curar las heridas de Dipper- le dijo Mabel, Dipper solo miro a Soos y alzo los hombros dándole a entender que no tenía opción

-Está bien, los veo luego- y salió de la cabaña

-Ven Dipp- le dijo su hermana –Tenemos que curarte estas cosas- comenzaron a caminar hacia su habitación

-¿Qué te parece si las dejamos?, son marcas de guerra después de todo- Mabel solo miro a su hermano con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa –Está bien… lo que tú digas- le sonrió Dipper a su hermana

-Sabes una cosa hermano-

-¿Qué?-

-Te quiero muchismo y eres y siempre vas a ser mi héroe- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente, Dipper hiso una mueca de dolor y soltó un pequeño grito ahogado –Upps, lo siento- se apartó de su hermano rápidamente

–Y yo también te quiero muchísimo- dijo Dipper entre jadeos –Y no te preocupes- le sonrió –Siempre voy a estar cerca de ti para serlo-

-¿Aun cuando se trate de golpear a otro chico?- Dipper rio

-A pesar de eso querida hermana- paso una de sus brazos por el hombro de su hermana acercándola hacia su costado –Siempre voy a ser tu héroe… siempre- Mabel le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y fue hacia el botiquín para comenzar a sanarle las heridas a su valiente defensor.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado y enserio muchas gracias por leer :3**


End file.
